


We're Both Sick Anyway

by musicgirl1120



Series: A Month of Marina [3]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/pseuds/musicgirl1120
Summary: When the team is passing around a cold, it hits one of the members a little harder than the others.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: A Month of Marina [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969765
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

Maya yelled a lot on the job. Like 80% of the talking she did on calls since she wasn’t a probie was yelling and that went up to 90% once she became Captain. This was rough on her voice, but most of the time, it was fine. 

However, one shift, they had already been out on 4 relatively minor calls, but Maya had yelled through them all. The team had been passing around a fairly mild cold the past week and Maya was currently fighting it off. Her throat was sore, she had a cough, and her head was congested. 

It wasn’t bad enough that anyone even thought twice about working. However, early turn ins had been a common occurrence all week, and tonight, Maya decided to turn in around 8, much earlier than normal. She sent Carina a quick text before climbing into bed. 

The sleep didn’t last more than a half hour however as they got their fifth call of the day. She jumped up, running to the engine and pulling on her boots before climbing in with Andy. Her best friend had been the first one to get this cold from her lovely husband earlier in the week. 

“You turned in really early,” Andy said, pulling the engine out as she coughed a little, “You feeling alright?” 

“Just exhausted from this cold,” Maya squeaked out, her voice barely audible, “Crap.” 

“I guess all that yelling and this cold finally conspired against you,” Andy said, “How can I help?” 

“Be my voice at the scene?” Maya asked, “I want Hughes and Montgomery on search and rescue. Probie, Miller, and Gibson inside, and you on hose outside with me.” 

“Got it,” Andy said, nodding as they pulled up to their scene. 

As soon as they were out, Andy started barking orders. 

“Why are you giving orders?” Montgomery asked as he pulled an axe out of the truck. 

“Because I sound like this,” Maya rasped, pulling hoses off the truck, “I blew my voice. Herrera is my voice for this call. Get moving.” 

Her team nodded, running in and getting to work. She and Andy got the fire from outside and within a few hours, they were heading back to the station. 

It was a little after 2 am when they got back. After they restocked the trucks, everyone went and showered, the healthy team members letting those who weren’t feeling well go first. This meant Maya, Andy, Travis, and Vic were first in the showers. Once they were done, everyone headed to their bunks. 

They got another call around 3:30 am, everyone groaning as they got out of bed after at most 20 minutes of sleep. It ended up being a big fire that kept them until past the end of the shift. By the time they got off, Maya only had a squeak of a voice left. 

“Go home and rest Maya,” Andy said as they hung up their turnouts, “And let that amazing girlfriend of yours baby you a little.” 

“It’s just a cold,” Maya said, barely audible. 

“Yeah, and we didn’t sleep at all during shift,” Andy said, “I’m going home and sleeping and then making Robert make me soup when I wake up, especially since he started this damn cold.” 

Maya nodded, heading into her office. Vic popped her head in, asking if she wanted a ride home since the two women lived together ever since Miller kicked her out. Maya declined, saying she was going to run home when she was done working. 

“I don’t know how the hell you do it Bishop,” Vic said, shaking her head as she coughed a little, “All I want to do right now is sleep.” 

Maya just shrugged as Vic headed out. She finished up a little bit of the paperwork from their call before she headed home herself. Running was her release and without it, Maya started feeling anxious and antsy. 

By the time she got back to her place, she was exhausted. She walked up to her apartment, opening the door and walking in. She found Carina in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. 

“Hi Bella,” Carina said, smiling at her, “How was your shift?” 

“Good,” Maya squeaked out. 

“Oh Bella,” Carina said, eyes wide, “What happened to your voice?” 

“I have that cold my team has been passing around and I yelled a little too much,” Maya rasped out, wincing at how sore her throat was. 

“Ok,” Carina said, going over to Maya, “No more talking for you Bella. Do you need a shower?” 

Maya nodded, rubbing her eyes. 

“Go do that,” Carina said, kissing her forehead both out of affection and to check for a fever. Her girlfriend felt pretty cool, especially considering she just ran, “And I will bring you some breakfast. I made some scones. Or I can make you something else if you want.” 

“Scones sound great,” Maya rasped, “And then I am going to sleep. We were slammed last night and I only slept about an hour.” 

“That’s what Vic said when she got home,” Carina nodded, “Now stop talking. You probably have laryngitis and the only way to fix that is to rest your voice.” 

Maya nodded, walking toward the bathroom. She took a long shower before going into her bedroom and dressing in her favorite pair of pajamas. 

“Breakfast,” Carina said, carrying in a plate of scones and strawberries along with a steaming mug. 

“Coffee,” Maya said, reaching for the cup and taking a sip before giving Carina a look, “That’s not coffee.” 

“No,” Carina said, sitting down on the bed next to her girlfriend, “It is tea with lemon and honey. It will help your sore voice and not keep you up because you need sleep. No more talking.” 

Maya nodded, grabbing a scone and eating it. They both ate breakfast before Maya’s eyes starting slipping closed in the middle of her third scone. 

“Ok,” Carina said, taking the scone from Maya’s hand as her head dipped for the third time in a minute, “Time for you to sleep. I am going to go clean up a little and then I will come back in here until I have to leave for my shift tonight.” 

Maya nodded, moving down under her blankets as Carina took the plate into the kitchen. Five minutes later, Carina came back in, smiling when she saw Maya was still fighting sleep.

“Come here Bella,” Carina said, climbing into bed and taking Maya in her arms. 

Maya cuddled in immediately, closing her eyes. Carina was not at all tired. She had been off the night before and had gotten a good night sleep. However, she knew that when Maya wasn’t feeling well, she liked to be cuddled and held, though she would never ask for it or admit it. 

The cold her girlfriend had wasn’t too bad, mostly just a head cold, but the laryngitis she got because of it was a little concerning, mostly because Maya yelled all the time at work. She was not looking forward to telling Maya that she might not get her voice back for a week, maybe more if she didn’t rest it. For now, however, Carina was just going to focus on holding Maya and helping her rest. 

The short haired blonde snored a little in her sleep because of all the congestion in her head. Carina kissed her forehead with a sigh. She hated when Maya got sick. It didn’t happen often, but the blonde would deny it and usually end up making herself sicker. 

Carina always tried to get Maya to slow down, and she was successful most of the time after a little coercing. Andy told her once that she had never seen Maya slow down for anything ever in her entire life. All of Maya’s friends seemed to be in awe of the way that Carina had changed the blonde and would tell her often. 

When Maya moved out of Carina’s arms, the brunette decided to go grab her laptop to work on her charting because she was getting a bit behind. She climbed back into bed, just working next to her sleeping girlfriend. 

She got up around noon and made some minestrone soup so Maya and Vic had something good to eat when they woke up. Carina ate a bowl herself before going back into the bedroom, curling up next to Maya before falling asleep, knowing she was working all night and could use a little rest. Carina didn’t wake up until she felt Maya moving next to her, waking up. 

“What time is it?” Maya rasped out, rubbing her eyes. 

“Almost 4,” Carina said, grabbing her phone. 

“Crap,” Maya groaned, “I didn’t want to sleep all day. I won’t sleep tonight now.” 

“I think you still might,” Carina said, opening her arms as Maya moved into them, “Your body is exhausted and trying to heal from this chill.” 

“Cold,” Maya corrected, coughing a little. 

“You should be resting that beautiful voice of yours,” Carina said, kissing her forehead, “If not, it could be over a week before it comes back.” 

“A week,” Maya squeaked out, “A week? I can’t sound like this for a week.” 

“Then you need to stop talking,” Carina said, laughing a little, kissing Maya’s forehead again because she thought it felt a little warmer the last time, “I need to go get a thermometer. You feel warm. No talking.” 

Maya groaned, but listened to Carina. The brunette came back a minute later with the thermometer, running it over Maya’s forehead. 

“99.8,” Carina said, groaning, “I hate these stupid American units. That’s not that high right?” 

“It’s only a little above normal,” Maya rasped, “Not even a real fever.” 

“Good,” Carina said, nodding. 

She had been here three years and still the American ways of measuring everything confused the hell out of her. 

“I made some soup while you were asleep,” Carina said, “Some minestrone. I can get you some before I leave.” 

Maya nodded eagerly, knowing Carina’s food was amazingly good. Carina kissed her forehead before leaving the room, returning a few minutes later with a bowl of soup and a sleeve of Maya’s favorite crackers. 

“Thank you,” Maya said as Carina handed her the bowl. 

“I unfortunately have to leave for work,” Carina said, frowning at Maya. 

“Now?” Maya said, trying not to let the sadness into her voice. 

“In about twenty minutes,” Carina said, “And I need to go get ready.” 

Maya nodded, eating her soup quietly. She was sad her girlfriend was leaving, but she knew she needed to work. When Maya finished her soup, she got out of bed, going into the kitchen. She found Vic sitting at the counter, eating as well. 

“How are you feeling?” Vic asked, sniffling a little. 

“Not terrible,” Maya rasped out, “But also not great. How about you?” 

“You sound like shit,” Vic said, laughing a little at her friend, “I feel like I have a cold and I a little bit wanna kill Sullivan for starting this, but I don’t feel too terrible.” 

Maya nodded, grabbing a glass of water. Carina walked out a minute later, dressed for work. 

“Thanks for the soup Carina,” Vic said, “It’s so good.” 

“I’m glad you like it,” Carina said, “I’m sorry your both sick.” 

Vic just shrugged, taking another bite of her food. 

“I need to go to work,” Carina said as Maya walked to her, “Are you going to take tomorrow off?” 

“No,” Maya said, confused, “It’s a cold. We’re all getting it anyway.” 

“And laryngitis,” Carina said, raising her eyebrow. 

“I’m fine,” Maya rasped. 

“Alright,” Carina said with a sigh, knowing Maya hated taking time off, “Then I don’t know the next time I’ll see you because you work tomorrow and I have to go in the next morning at 9.” 

“I hate this,” Maya said, frowning a little as Carina pulled her into a hug. 

“I do too,” Carina said, “But we are both off next weekend.” 

Maya nodded, leaning up and giving Carina a kiss. 

“I’ll see you soon hopefully,” Carina said, “Please, rest your voice. I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Maya said, stealing one more kiss before Carina left. 

“You two are so cute,” Vic said, laughing as Carina walked out the door. 

Maya stuck her tongue out at her friend. 

“What do you want to do tonight?” Vic asked, “I was thinking movie night?” 

Maya nodded, “Sounds good to me. I don’t know if I’m going to stay awake. I literally slept all day and I feel like I could sleep forever.” 

“Yeah, this cold is hitting you hard,” Vic said, “You never want to sleep.” 

“I know,” Maya rasped, coughing a little.

“Should we invite Andy over for movie night?” Vic asked. 

“She’s probably hanging out with Sullivan because they’re both sick,” Maya said, “But yeah, text her.”

Vic did and Andy said she would come over for a little bit because Robert had to work. Within a half hour, all three of them were all curled up on the couch with hot chocolate watching some cheesy movie. 

“So, please tell me Sullivan is feeling better because I don’t want to feel like this for a long time,” Maya said, coughing harshly. 

“It only lasted like 5 days for him,” Andy said, grabbing a tissue, “But I’m already on day 4, and it doesn’t feel like it’s getting better. But also, he doesn’t work 24 hour shifts anymore and actually got to sleep while he was sick which kinda makes me hate him a little.” 

Maya and Vic both nodded. Around 8, Maya was basically asleep on the couch. 

“Go to bed Maya,” Vic said, kicking her friend gently. 

Maya groaned, sitting up. 

“I don’t know why I’m so tired,” Maya rasped, coughing, “It’s just a cold. I should not feel this bad.” 

“Maybe you picked up something else on top of it,” Vic said, “Or maybe your body is just tired. You never slow down. Go to bed.” 

Maya nodded, “Thanks for coming over Andy. Sorry I can’t hang.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Andy said, “I just feel bad I gave you this cold.” 

“I blame Sullivan,” Vic said and Maya nodded in agreement before stumbling into her bedroom. 

She got ready for bed, grabbing the thermometer off her nightstand where Carina had left it because she was not feeling right. She groaned when she saw the 101.6 flash on the screen. She knew this was more than just a simple cold, but she wasn’t sure what to do. She just crashed into her bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya woke up the next morning to knocking on her door before it opened and Vic walked in. 

“You’re still asleep?” Vic said, going to Maya, “You are really sick, huh?” 

“I had a fever last night,” Maya said, voice basically gone, “What time is it?” 

“It’s a little after 8,” Vic said, “I was worried because I hadn’t seen you this morning.” 

“It’s after 8,” Maya groaned, “I’m not gonna get a run in before work.”

“Are you sure you should go to work today?” Vic asked, putting a hand on Maya’s forehead, “You are burning up.” 

Maya grabbed the thermometer, taking her temperature. 

“102.8,” Maya said, coughing. 

“You need to stay home,” Vic said, “You cannot work like this. I know you have before, but you are our Captain now. You have to have a clear head to make the right calls. Just let Jack be in charge today.”

Maya was going to argue, but she felt so terrible that she decided against it. Instead, she just nodded, grabbing her phone and texting Jack, telling him he was in charge for the day. 

“Do you need anything before I go to work?” Vic asked. 

Maya shook her head, curling back up under her covers, “Carina will be home soon.” 

Vic nodded, leaving her roommate and friend to go get ready for work. The next time Maya woke up, she heard the front door opening. She wasn’t sure who it was, but a minute later, her bedroom door opened and Carina walked in. 

“What are you doing home?” Carina asked, seeing Maya sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 

“I woke up with a fever,” Maya rasped out, “And I feel really terrible so I stayed home.” 

Carina went to Maya, putting a hand on her forehead.

“You are really hot,” Carina said with a frown. 

“You have never looked like that when you called me hot before,” Maya said, cracking a small smile. 

“Ha ha,” Carina said, sticking her tongue out, “I’m sorry you are feeling bad. What other symptoms do you have?” 

“It’s mostly just the cough, congestion, sore throat, and the fever,” Maya said, “And I’m so achy, but that’s just the fever.” 

“I’m sorry Bella,” Carina said, brushing a piece of short blonde hair off Maya’s forehead, “What can I do?” 

Maya shrugged, eyes already starting to close again. 

“I’m just so tired,” Maya said, coughing a little. 

Carina grabbed the thermometer, running it over Maya’s forehead. 

“103.1,” Carina said, “That is high, no?”

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “It’s not great.”

“I’m going to go get you some medication,” Carina said, kissing Maya’s forehead, “And don’t even argue. You are going to take it.” 

Carina brought Maya some Tylenol and a glass of water, handing it to her. The blonde took it before curling up under the covers again. Carina showered and changed into pajamas. 

“I am going to eat some breakfast or dinner or whatever meal this is,” Carina said, “I hate the night shift. Do you want anything?” 

“Too tired,” Maya said, eyes already drifting shut. 

Carina sighed, knowing Maya needed to eat if she was going to get better, but also knew that if her girlfriend’s body was telling her to sleep, she should sleep. Carina went into the kitchen, making herself some food, eating it quickly before going back into the bedroom. 

Maya was snoring slightly and coughing in her sleep. Carina climbed into bed next to her, Maya moving closer to her instinctually. Carina drifted off to sleep quickly, her arms wrapped around her girlfriend. 

The next time Carina woke up, it was around 2 pm. Maya was still sound asleep in bed next to her, a thin line of sweat on her forehead. Carina was surprised her normally energetic girlfriend was still sleeping, knowing that was more a sign of how bad the blonde was feeling than any cough or fever ever could be. 

Maya groaned in her sleep, eyes opening a little as Carina moved in bed. 

“Hi Bella,” the brunette said, smiling at her girlfriend. 

“Hey,” Maya rasped out, her voice barely audible, “What time is it?” 

“A little after 2,” Carina said, “How are you feeling?” 

“Exhausted,” Maya said, “I don’t understand why I’m so tired. I have been asleep basically since 8:30 last night and I slept all day yesterday too.” 

“You’re sick,” Carina said, laughing a little, “Your body is trying to get better, and the only way to do that is to rest, and to eat which you have not done since…” 

“Since soup yesterday,” Maya said, coughing a little. 

“Maya,” Carina said, shaking her head. 

“Hey, I’ve barely been awake since then,” Maya said, voice going out at the end of the sentence. 

“You need to stop talking,” Carina said, “And eat. Do you want more soup?”

Maya nodded, grabbing her phone and texting Carina, “And orange juice.” 

“Alright,” Carina said, nodding as she got up and went into the kitchen. 

She heated up soup for both of them and grabbed Maya a glass of juice before going back into the bedroom. 

Maya was curled back up under the covers and Carina could hear snores coming from her. She was a little worried. She knew Maya was sick, but this much sleeping was not typical. If it kept up, Carina was going to have to get her to go to the doctor. She debated letting her sleep, but decided that the blonde needed some food. 

“Bella,” Carina said, shaking her shoulder, “Hey, Maya. Bella. Time to wake up.” 

Maya groaned, opening her mouth to try to talk, but making no noise. 

“I know,” Carina said as Maya pouted, “But you need to eat. And then you can sleep as much as you want to.” 

Maya grabbed her phone, typing “I don’t want to sleep, but I can’t stay awake.” 

“I know,” Carina said, handing Maya her bowl, “But it’s clearly what your body needs. So eat and then sleep more. And drink because with the fever, you are going to get dehydrated.” 

Maya nodded, taking a bite as Carina left the room again. She came back a minute later with her own food, climbing into bed. Maya ate all her food, not realizing how hungry she was. She then drank her juice before putting her head on Carina’s shoulder. 

“You are so warm Bella,” Carina said, kissing her forehead. 

Maya nodded, eyes already slipping shut. Carina sighed as she moved so her arms were wrapped around her girlfriend. She had so much charting to get done, but decided it could wait another thirty minutes. 

Eventually, Maya moved out of her arms, probably because she was so hot. Carina got up, going into the kitchen and opening her laptop, deciding to work at the kitchen counter. She worked for a few hours, checking in on Maya every so often. 

Around 5, Carina had just finished what she needed to get done for the day and went to start dinner. She finished making pasta dough before setting it aside to rest for a little bit as she cleaned the kitchen. 

She poked her head back into the bedroom, seeing Maya was now laying on the bed, spread completely out with no blankets and no pants. Carina thought about going and putting a blanket over her but decided against it for now. 

She went back and did a little more charting before rolling the pasta. As she was about to start running the pasta through her pasta maker when Maya wandered into the kitchen. 

“How are you feeling?” Carina asked, going to her, “Why are you soaking wet?” 

“My fever broke,” Maya rasped out, shivering a little, “I am going to go take a shower. I just wanted to see what you were doing.” 

“Just making some pasta,” Carina said, brushing a piece of wet hair off Maya’s now much cooler forehead, “Are you hungry?” 

Maya nodded. 

“Go shower and by the time you’re done, it will probably almost be ready,” Carina said, smiling at Maya.

Maya nodded again, kissing Carina’s cheek before retreating back into the bedroom. Carina made quick work of rolling out her pasta dough, running it though her pasta maker. She had some sauce she had made a few months ago and frozen that she had pulled out earlier so she started heating that before putting the pasta in some boiling water. 

Just as she was finishing the food, Maya came back out of the bathroom. 

“Feel better?” Carina asked, smiling at her girlfriend. 

“A little,” Maya said, coughing, “It’s weird. I still feel like I have a cold, but I feel 100x better than I did yesterday and today.” 

“Maybe you got some other sickness,” Carina said, plating the pasta, “Or maybe your body really just needed you to rest today.” 

Maya nodded, taking the plates as Carina grabbed wine and glasses. They went to the table, sitting down. 

“You know you are probably going to get whatever this cold is,” Maya rasped, her voice still incredibly rough, “It is literally spreading like a fire through the station.” 

“I will be fine,” Carina said, “If I get sick, I get sick. And then you have to take care of me.” 

Maya smiled, nodding. They ate dinner in silence, Maya’s voice not really up to conversation. 

After dinner, they curled up together on the couch, watching a movie, both of them dozing off in the middle of it. Maya woke as the movie was ending, gently waking Carina. 

“Time for bed Babe,” Maya whispered, her throat still really sore. Carina nodded, getting up. 

They both got ready for bed, Maya blowing her suddenly very runny nose several times before they climbed into bed. 

“Let me check your temperature,” Carina said, grabbing the thermometer off the nightstand, running it over Maya’s forehead, “99.1.” 

“That’s almost normal,” Maya rasped out as Carina put down the thermometer, “Now let’s go to sleep.” 

Carina nodded, spooning up to Maya as they both fell asleep. 

Maya woke up at 5:30 the next morning like always, getting up and going for her run. She still wasn’t feeling great so she went easy, just a few miles. She picked up smoothies for herself and Carina on her way home. When she opened the door, she poked her head into the bedroom, smiling when she saw that Carina was still sleeping. 

Maya went into the kitchen, putting the smoothies in the fridge before going into the living room, pulling out her yoga mat and stretching. She kept coughing, trying to be quiet to let Carina sleep some more. 

However, at 7, the door to the bedroom opened and Carina walked out, still dressed in her pajamas. 

“Did you go for a run?” Carina asked, sniffling a little before coughing into her elbow. 

“Yeah,” Maya rasped, her voice still basically shot, “That cough does not sound good. I guess I shared this with you. How are you feeling?” 

“Not bad,” Carina said, shrugging as she went into the kitchen, “A little congested, but I am fine.” 

“Sorry I got you sick,” Maya said, getting up and going to Carina. 

“It’s alright,” Carina said, starting the coffee maker, “I really don’t feel too bad. How are you feeling this morning?” 

“Not bad,” Maya rasped, “I mean, my voice sounds terrible, but other than that, it’s mostly just a cough and congestion.” 

Carina nodded, pulling two mugs out of the cabinet.

“Do you want to come shower with me?” Maya asked seductively. 

“I mean, I guess we’re already both sick anyways,” Carina said, abandoning her coffee as she followed Maya into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends the first multi-chapter work of this series. The next story is a stand alone and then I am going to start one of the two longer works I have planned for the Month of Marina! Hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first two-parter in my Month of Marina series. Next part comes out tomorrow!


End file.
